The Last Hope
by Mariko-8
Summary: "The Last of Us" est devenus la réalité de nos protagonistes de Resident Evil. Chris se retrouve être un ancien soldat qui à vus le monde sombrer sous ses yeux, tandis que Piers n'est autre qu'un jeune homme dont son destin se retrouve être lier à Umbrella, un groupe de rebelle qui se révolte contre le système.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà comme je l'avais promis, mon histoire adapté de l'univers de « The last of us » et de « Resident Evil ». Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse juger par vous-même !

Bonne lecture !

.

Chris Redfield était un militaire. Un homme droit, qui avait vécue toute sa vie contre le mal, pour défendre son pays et sa patrie. Il était un jeune homme de 23 ans, plein de rêve et de projet pour l'avenir. Il avait, pour commencer, une adorable femme. Jill, une merveilleuse soldat tout comme lui qu'il avait rencontré lors de leur formation militaire. Cela faisait plus de huit ans qu'ils se connaissaient et bientôt deux qu'ils avaient passé la bague aux doigts de l'autre. Il aimait sa femme, il aimait son travail et il aimait cette nouvelle maison.

Ils venaient de s'installer, dans une banlieue chic avec un voisinage des plus accueillant et charmant. Des cartons étaient encore éparpiller un peu partout dans la maison, mais il ne regrettait en rien le calme de la campagne. Loin de la ville et de tout, permettant à ses permissions d'être un véritable repos et non pas une insupportable prise de tête avec le voisin de son appartement du dessus qui avait décréter que le mardi, le jeudi et le weekend, étaient des journées ou ils étaient obligatoires de faire la fête et d'y inviter toute la ville. Et oui Chris Redfield détestait la ville. Il fallait dire qu'il en avait tellement vus dans son travail que la population en masse lui filait de sacré coup frison dans le dos. Ce fut donc sans aucune hésitation qu'il accepta de déménager dans cette charmante demeure, même si les travaux étaient encore à faire et qu'il lui fallait plus d'une heure de voiture avant d'atteindre la ville la plus proche.

C'est aux environs de onze heures du soir qu'il quitta le garage, après avoir fini de ranger la cave, qu'il retrouva sa femme assoupie sur le canapé. Elle avait certainement due tomber de fatigue et s'assoupir là sans en attendant qu'il finisse ses propres tâches. Chris s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Debout ma belle, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand et de sourire à son époux.

- Hey salut toi, répondit-elle.

Elle se redressa pour venir s'assoir et se frotta les yeux.

- Il est quelle heure ?

Chris regarda sa montre et s'affala sur le canapé à côté de sa femme.

- Il est minuit passé.

Elle attrapa son bras pour regarder sa montre et s'allongea sur lui, la tête sur ses genoux.

- Tu l'aimes bien ta nouvelle montre ?

- Bien sur puisque c'est un cadeau de ma superbe femme.

Jill sourit et ferma les yeux avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Son brave époux la porta tel une princesse jusqu'à leur lit, mais avant de se glisser sous la couette et de rejoindre sa femme dans un profond sommeil, son téléphone sonna. Il attrapa son portable posé sur la commode et sans même regarder le nom de son interlocuteur, il décrocha.

- Chris ?! J'arrive enfin à te joindre, s'exclama une voix de femme à l'autre bout du fil.

Chris reconnaissait cette voix entre mille.

- Claire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu te moque de moi, tu n'as pas vus les informations ou quoi ?

- Non j'avais d'autre chose à faire aujourd'hui. Tu veux bien abréger et me dire ce qu'il se passe de ci important pour que tu m'appelles au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Je n'aie pas le temps de t'expliquer, reste enfermer chez toi, n'ouvre à personne et attend que je vienne vous cherchez Jill et toi.

- Quoi tu vas venir ? Maintenant ?

Mais Claire raccrocha, laissant son frère dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Chris ? Qui c'était ?

- Ma sœur.

- Claire ?

Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil et se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- Je ne sais pas trop je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle…

Un bruit étrange à l'étage en dessous attira leur attention. Chacun se précipita sur leur table de nuit, récupérant leur arme de service. Certainement une déformation professionnelle, mais il valait mieux être trop prudent que pas assez et ce fut d'un hochement de tête commun, que le couple descendirent les escaliers en quête d'un éventuel danger qui pourrait roder dans leurs salon.

Il faisait sombre et si je soldat émérite qu'était Chris n'était pas habituer à ce genre de filature nocturne, il n'y aurait certainement rien vue. Pourquoi n'allumait-il pas la lumière ? Tout simplement pour éviter que ce cambrioleur ou autre individus qui s'était peut-être infiltrer chez eux ne soit alerté de leur présence et ne prenne ses jambes à son cou.

Les nuits en plein été n'était jamais aussi noir, et pourtant, aucune lumière n'éclairait le ciel. Ni étoile, ni lune ni même les réverbères de la rue. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang ?

Il fit signe à Jill de tenir sa position et de couvrir ses arrières sans même une parole. Chris regarda dans le salon et fit un tour sur lui-même mais il ne vit personne. Il sentie une légère brise lui caresser les épaules et c'est alors qu'il vit la porte fenêtre de son salon grande ouverte. Il s'en approcha au son des rideaux volant aux grés du vent et se trouva bien stupide d'avoir eu peur pour si peu. Claire avait réussi à lui flanquer la trouille avec toutes ces conneries. Il rangea son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon et soupira.

- Comment me faire passer pour un crétin fini devant ma femme ? Marmonna-t-il. Bravo Claire tu as fait fort.

Il referma la porte lorsqu'un homme vint se jeter sur la vitre à toute allure, ornant la fenêtre de multitude de fissure. Chris recula de stupeur tandis que Jill pointait l'homme de son arme. Le cœur battant la chamade, le capitaine observa l'homme du mieux qu'il put dans cette pénombre.

Le coin de sa bouche était en sang et un troisième œil avait poussé sur son front. Un œil tout blanc, sans paupières ni pupille. Une partie de son corps était recouvert de cloque et de pustules, comme si cet homme était porteur de la peste. Mais le plus dérangeant était cette mutation étrange sur son visage comme si une plante avait commencé à germer sur son crâne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

L'homme franchit le seuil de leur maison et tourna ces trois yeux vers Chris.

- Mr Anderson ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que…

L'homme n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et se jeta sur lui. Un coup de feu retenti pour mettre cette chose à terre, tandis que Chris avait retrouvé son arme dans ses mains. Seulement le cou de venait pas de lui et ce fut en se retournant et en voyant la fumée sortir du canon du neuf millimètre de sa femme qu'il comprit qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

- Bordel mais… c'est quoi ça ?

Chris secoua la tête.

- … C'est…Mr Anderson… le voisin.

Jill s'approcha de lui et observa les dégâts physiques que cet homme avait subis.

- Je l'es vus ce matin même avant qu'il ne parte travailler il… il allait très bien, murmura la jeune femme. Je n'avais jamais vus une chose pareille c'est…

- J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, commenta Chris, mais je crois qu'on devrait contacte la basse. Eux devraient nous dire quoi faire.

Jill s'empressa de prendre son portable et de composer le numéro d'urgence.

- ça ne répond pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. Le numéro d'urgence ne répond pas !

Ce qui était quasiment impossible puisque le numéro d'urgence était fait pour qu'en toute situation de crise, quelqu'un réponde. Chris attrapa sa femme par les bras et la fit la regarder.

- Doucement Jill, c'est surement un bug du réseau on va attendre que ma sœur ne vienne et on ira tous les trois à la base.

Il regarda autour de lui et attrapa la télécommande de la télé pour y mettre la chaine des informations. Même s'il était tard, il devrait forcement trouvé quelque chose.

Et il avait raison. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux chaines à zapper pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Des images de la ville en plein chaos. Tous deux travaillaient dans le bioterrorisme mais jamais ils n'avaient eu à faire à un tel cauchemar. Toute la ville était toucher et cette souche semblaient se rependre plus vite qu'une trainé de poudre. Des images plus insolites les unes que les autres déferlèrent sur leur téléviseurs comme le plus horrible des films d'horreur qu'ils aient pus voire de leur vie.

Le bruit d'un moteur les fit sortir de leurs torpeurs et Chris se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Claire se garait en trombe devant chez eux et sortait de la voiture pour se diriger vers son frère.

- Tu as vus ce qu'il c'est passer on dirait, fît-elle remarquer en montrant les giclures de sang sur ses vêtements.

Il acquiesça et s'enquit d'un ton qu'il se voulait calme.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

- Qu'ils y a des milliers d'infecter là dehors qui se jette sur tout ce qui bouge et qui les bouffes, ça je le sais. D'où ça vient et comment ça se propage j'en ai aucune idée.

Elle leurs fit signe de monter en voiture et continua.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendus ça viendrais de la ville.

- Heureuse d'avoir déménager, répondit Jill à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Oui, quoi qu'il en soit j'ai essayé de contacter des amis de la basse, mais rien. Silence radio. Tu as pu joindre quelqu'un ?

- Personne, répondit Chris en secouant la tête.

Ils roulèrent un moment sans que personne ne prenne la parole avant de se retrouver coincé devant un immense embouteillage.

- Et merde, jura Claire. On dirait qu'ils ont tous eux cette même foutue bonne idée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit Chris.

Claire réfléchissait à toute allure, tandis que Jill les interpella.

- Ho mon dieu… regarder ça.

Les deux Redfield suivirent le regard de la jeune femme pour venir voire l'hôpital au loin, brûler et laisser s'échapper, patient et personnel en pleine panique. C'est alors qu'un autre groupe sortit pour venir se jeter sur le premier et les dévorer vivant.

- Putain de merde, cracha Chris. Démarre !

Claire n'eux pas à se le dire deux fois et fit un demis tour aussi sec que possible. Elle dériva sur une petite route pour venir rejoindre une autre partie de la ville plus accessible. Des milliers de gens couraient dans tous les sens, bloquant les rues et les allées de tout passage en voiture.

- Fonce ! Ordonna Chris.

- Mais ils sont devant nous ! Contra la jeune femme au volant.

- Alors fait demi-tour mais ne reste pas là !

Elle dévia passa dans une ruelle plus petite éraflant les côtés de la voiture et défonçant un grillage au passage. Cette ruelle semblant se rétrécir à vus d'œil était interminable, mais ils finirent par en sortir pour déboucher sur la rue principale.

- Attention !

Mais il était trop tard, un 4x4 les percuta et renversa la petite voiture de fonction de Claire. La faisant se retourner et rouler sur elle-même dans un nuage de fumé.

Jill se réveilla la première et ce fut dans une quinte de toux qu'elle se redressa en se frottant la tête. Elle jugea de la situation avec la rapidité que lui avait procrée son métier et vit Chris à terre. Elle se précipita vers lui en le secouant.

- Hey ! Chris réveille-toi !

Chris ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il vit Jill sur la banquette arrière et se redressa d'un coup.

- Jill, ça va ? Tu n'es pas blesser.

- Non ça vas, mais je suis coincer, la portière ne s'ouvre pas.

Chris voulu s'inquiété du sort de sa sœur et mais la place à côté de lui était vide la portière grande ouverte. Il se faufila par l'ouverture et se retourna pour aider sa femme à en sortir. Une fois à l'air libre, elle se serra dans les bras de son époux.

- Chris attention derrière toi !

Le soldat se retourna et n'eut même pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait qu'un infecter se jeta sur lui. La bouche grande ouverte les dents en sang et les yeux injecter il cherchait à tout prix à le mordre. Il usa de toute sa force pour attraper le visage de son agresseur et de le frapper sur le côté. Et ce fut le talon de Jill dans sa tête qui acheva cette chose.

- Putain de merde ! Jura Chris.

- ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Il secoua la tête et essuya le sang qu'il avait sur le visage.

- Chris, Jill ! Claire s'approcha d'eux, une arme à la main. On doit partir, j'ai trouvé un chemin par-là, venez vite !

Sans même poser de question le couple la suivit et s'éloignèrent de la ville. La nuit était à son apogée et la pluie commençait à tomber, comme si ils avaient besoin de ça pour ternir leur morale et leur vision. Une lumière rouge au loin attira leur attention et ces trois soldats savaient aussi bien les uns que les autres qu'ils s'agissaient d'un viseur. Jill s'avança vers cette lumière pointée sur sa poitrine et s'exclama d'une voix forte.

- Je suis le capitaine Jill Valentine et je suis en présence du Capitaine et du Lieutenant Redfield.

- Ne bouger pas ! Ordonna le milicien en les pointant toujours de son arme.

- Nous de somme pas infecter, intervint Chris. Contactez vos supérieurs ils sauront vous dire que…

Mais le soldat s'emporta lorsqu'il remarqua que Chris s'approcha de lui.

- J'ai dit n'avancez pas !

Il pointait cette fois-ci Chris et avait les mains qui tremblaient.

- Doucement mon grand tu ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que tu regretteras n'est-ce pas ?

- Alors reculez monsieur.

Un bruit déchirant les fit tous se retourner et chacun sortirent leurs armes mais ce n'était pas un infecter ce n'était qu'un homme qui portait sa fille dans ses bras et qui fuyait le chaos de la ville. Seulement, le soldat déjà à cran tira sur eux. Claire se précipita vers eux et vit avec effroi la jeune fille blesser mortellement. Elle faisait dans l'humanitaire et avait plus d'une fois soignée les blesser sur les champs de bataille pour savoir qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait la sauver. Le père vit sa fille mourir devant lui et c'est avec rage qu'il sorti son arme pour tirer sur le milicien. Le soldat dans sa chute appuya sur la détente et laissa un chargeur de sa mitraillette se vider dans une ligner bien droite partant du sol jusqu'au plafond. Chris tira son arme et tua le père fou qui avait pointé son arme sur lui pensant qu'ils devaient être ensemble.

Il s'approcha de sa sœur lorsque celle-ci pointa son doigt en sang sur Chris. Ou plutôt derrière lui car lorsqu'il suivit la direction qu'elle lui indiquait, il vit Jill, les genoux à terre, se tenant le ventre. Il court vers elle et la prise dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. C'était des balles de mitraillettes. A vus d'œil, il y en avait plus d'une dizaine qui avait touché son abdomen.

- Non… non Jill non…

Il regarda son corps sans savoir quoi faire.

- Claire ! Cria-t-il. Claire !

Il l'appelait désespérément, sans même voire qu'elle était depuis longtemps à ses côtés, à essayer de compresser les innombrables plaies de son amie et belle-sœur.

- Jill, tient bon !

- Claire, murmura la jeune femme blonde.

- Economise tes forces ma belle, Chris appuie ici et ici. Il faut que je m'occupe de cette balle dans son poumon et que je…

- Claire, répéta la blesser en attrapant ses mains des siennes. Arrête… je ne sens plus mes jambes et… je sais que je ne m'en sortirais pas…

- Ne dit pas ça ! Hurla Chris.

- Vous devez fuir… Chris tu dois trouver ce qu'il se passe et essayer d'arrêter tout ça…

- Jill non…

Chris pris sa femme dans ses bras et la berça contre son cœur.

- Ne me laisse pas… ne me…

- Chut… ça va aller…. Ça va aller…

Et ce fut finalement à celle dont les minutes étaient comptées et dont la vie s'échappait d'elle à petit feu, que revint la tâche de réconforter et de rassurer ceux qui restait. Et ce fut dans le calme et la sérénité qu'elle s'en alla, comme dans un sommeil profond.

.

.

.

10 ans plus tard

.

.

.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on a besoin de ces armes, on doit absolument accepter ce job.

Chris passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait vécus tellement d'évènements marquant durant ces dix dernière années que les trais sur son visage paraissait plus vieux que ses dures années écouler.

- Je sais Sheva, mais cette mission est du suicide. Amener quelque chose hors de la ville c'est juste… fou !

La jeune femme de quelques d'années sa cadette s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. La peau sombre et les cheveux noirs, ses origines Africaines étaient sans équivoque. Elle possédait de magnifiques yeux bruns qui la suppliaient du regard.

- Josh c'est ce qu'il fait. Il fait peut-être partie d'Umbrella mais on peut lui faire confiance.

- Je sais, tu le connais depuis que tu es gamine, mais je n'aime pas me frotter à eux c'est tout. Ce ne sont que des rebelles qui n'hésitent pas à tuer pour se faire entendre.

Il s'assit sur son lit. S'il pouvait appeler cela un lit. Il vivait dans moins de quatre mètre carré et le partageait avec sa nouvelle compagne. Ils vivaient comme ça depuis tellement d'années qu'il ne savait même plus quand est-ce qu'il s'était résigné à mourir ainsi.

Sauvée le monde ? Comment ? Et à quoi cela servirait-ils ? Les humains étaient devenus bien plus dangereux que ce que les murs de cette ville pouvaient bien renfermer. Non, il n'aimait pas ces rebelles, seulement ils avaient besoin d'arme pour son boulot.

Et oui, le grand Chris Redfield n'était qu'un mercenaire. Il acceptait des boulots de contrebande, de récupe et parfois même de livraison comme ce matin même. Sheva s'approcha de la seule commode de leur demeure et en tira le dernier tiroir. Chris soupira et détourna la tête.

- Un Neuf millimètre…

Elle sorti le chargeur de l'arme et en compta les balles.

- Douze, énuméra-t-elle. Un Magnum Desert Eagle, quatre, un fusil…

- ça va, ça va, la coupa Chris, j'ai compris… on est à sec.

La jeune femme le rejoignit et s'accroupie devant lui.

- Ecoute Chris, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais on n'as pas le choix. On a besoin de ces armes et de ses munitions et pas seulement pour le boulots, mais également pour notre survie.

- Ils ont encore franchie la barrière ? S'enquit Chris inquiet.

- Oui et Sam ne s'en est pas tiré.

Sheva baissa les yeux à cette annonce. Sam était un bon ami et quelqu'un de bien, Chris était peiné d'apprendre que cet homme avait connu une fin aussi triste. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et soupira.

- Très bien, j'accepterais cette mission.

- Tous les deux Chris, c'est bien trop dangereux pour que tu y ailles seul, contra-t-elle aussitôt.

- Justement ! Si c'est aussi dangereux que tu le prétends, il est dans ce cas hors de question que tu m'accompagne.

Sheva secoua la tête d'un air lasse.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'on est une équipe ? On travaille ensemble, tu pas, je parts, tu restes, je reste.

Chris fut soudainement attendrit par ces mots. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque où il avait connu Sheva, il n'avait cessé de la traiter comme une faible chose à protéger. Mais au finale cette femme lui avait sauvé bien plus de fois la vie qu'il ne l'aurait voulus.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il partir ouvrir à son invité, même si il savait déjà qui s'était et qu'il n'était de loin pas enchanté par cette mission. Josh se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et le salua d'un signe de tête. Il s'approcha de Sheva et la prise dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment ravie que tu acceptes ce job ma belle. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cette mission peut être importante.

- Justement, intervint Chris dans leurs accolades amicales. Tu peux nous dire ce que vous tenez tant à faire sortir de la ville toi et tes copains ?

Josh regarde autour de lui comme si les murs décrépis de leurs logis avaient des oreilles.

- Je vous dirais tout ce soir. Rejoignez-moi dans l'entrepôt près des docks.

- Bin voyons.

- Chris, coupa la jeune femme.

- Arrête de le défendre Sheva! Tout ce mystère est louche tu as un truc à cacher.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte et fit volte-face pour tenter de calmer sa rage et de frapper le meilleur ami de sa partenaire.

- Umbrella à toujours un truc à cacher !

- Umbrella n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, avoua Josh.

Chris se retourna vers lui, profondément intrigué, une expression figé entre l'incompréhension et l'énervement.

- Si ça ne concerne pas ton groupe de rebelles belliqueux, je peux savoir pourquoi tu en fais tout un secret d'état ?

Josh observa Chris la bouche ouverte et poussa un soupire.

- J'aimerais vous le dire vraiment, mais… ici n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit.

Il vit le regard las de Chris et capitula.

- Très bien, vous n'avez cas venir maintenant. Préparez-vous et je vous conduirais là où je pourrais tout vous racontez en détails.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure pour les deux compagnons de se préparer et de suivre Josh jusqu'à un entrepôt aux extérieurs particulièrement douteux et profondément sinistre. L'avantage de cette position c'est que les remparts de la ville étaient juste à côté. Il pouvait sentir la poudre et les mégots des soldats d'ici. Cette vie ne lui manquait pas, bien que la plupart des combattants actuels n'était pas d'ancien soldat de l'armées mais des petites frappes qui avait endossé un uniforme et décider de faire leurs lois parce qu'ils avaient des armes.

Un coup de feu retentie, mettant fin aux pensées de Chris. Il tira son arme de son holster et vit Josh un genou à terre, se tenir le flanc. Sheva était déjà sur lui et le couvrait avec son arme. Il savait qu'elle n'avait que quatre balles et qu'elle était à découvert.

- Umbrella ! Cria un des soldats qui s'avança avec sa mitraillette et son masque sur le visage.

Chris en profita pour se dissimulé derrière une petite caisse. Cet homme ne l'avait pas vu. Il regarda Sheva et lui fit signe qu'il faisait le tour. Elle allait devoir servir d'appât, une fois de plus. Elle redressa son arme et leva les mains.

- Je ne suis pas d'Umbrella.

- Mais vous êtes avec un de ces membres, contra un deuxième soldat.

Chris avait réussi à les contourner et à se retrouver derrière eux. Ils étaient cinq. Pas facile. Même s'il parvenait à en tuer un rapidement et silencieusement, les quatre autres poseraient de sacré problème.

Il chercha une idée, lorsqu'il vit le cadavre d'une bouteille en verre à ses pieds. Il attrapa l'objet et eu son coup de génie qu'il attendait. Attendant le bon moment, il lança la bouteille de telle façon à ce que les soldats viennent vers lui.

Et cela fonctionna.

Deux des soldats partirent en éclaireurs. Chris attrapa son fidèle couteau et fit preuve d'une patiente incroyable. Il fallait entendre le bon moment avant d'attaquer.

- Je ne vois rien, expliqua un des soldats qui se trouvait en réaliser juste devant Chris, parfaitement cacher derrière une énorme caisse.

Avec discrétion il attendit que le soldat ne se retourne pour surgir avec la rapidité d'un éclair et attraper la nuque de cet homme afin de la claquer le plus silencieusement qu'il put. Il tira le corps derrière l'énorme caisse et se diriger vers le deuxième soldat afin de lui offrir le même traitement.

Seulement, cela ne se passa pas tout à fait comme prévus, car à la dernière seconde, il se retourna et s'apprêta à lui tirer dessus. Un coup de feux parti, mais cela ne venait pas du soldat, ni même de Sheva qui se retrouvait clouer au sol par ces deux brutes qui rejoignirent leurs compagnons en tombant au sol. Chris se redressa étonner. Il rejoignit la jeune femme l'aidant à se relever.

- Quel bande de débile parasité ! S'exclama-t-elle en shootant dans un des deux cadavres.

- Mais… qui à tirer ?

La porte de l'un des entrepôts s'ouvrit et laissa place à un jeune homme portant un… un sniper dans le dos !

Chris faillit s'étouffer en voyant ça. Ce gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans et il portait une arme ! Josh se redressa, une main sur sa blessure, compriment du mieux qu'il put sa plaie. Le gamin se précipita vers lui, profondément inquiet.

- Ho merde Josh ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- ça vas, tout vas bien, le rassura son ami.

- Vous les recruter à la sortie de l'école maintenant ? S'enquit Sheva.

Josh secoua la tête.

- Il ne fait pas partie d'Umbrella, il…

- Quoi ? S'énerva Chris.

Josh hésita puis ce jeta à l'eau.

- C'est lui… la marchandise.

- C'est une blague ?!

Sheva s'interposa, empêchant Chris de frapper son ami.

- Chris arrête !

- Cet enfoirée nous à entubé !

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! Cria le jeune homme en s'interposant lui aussi.

Il se tourna vers son ami et l'aida à se maintenir debout.

- Et puis c'est qui eux ?

- Eux ? Répéta-t-il en regardant Sheva droit dans les yeux. Ce sont eux qui vont t'amener dehors.

- Quoi ? Certainement pas, je reste ici…

- Piers !

L'homme à la peau foncé attrapa l'adolescent par les épaules et le fit le regarder.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Piers fit la moue et fini par se dégager de l'étreinte de Josh.

- Pff fait chier.

Sheva avait entrainé Chris un peu plus loin et essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer.

- Ecoute-moi, on n'as pas le choix, que ce soit de la nourriture, un claqueurs ou un être humain on doit le faire sortir de la ville. On récupère nos armes et on se casse. Comme si de rien n'était.

Chris passa sa main dans ses cheveux et réfléchie. Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas d'autre choix. Il devait accepter cette mission.

- Très bien, commença Chris en rejoignant Josh et Piers. Mais on doit être payé en avance au quel cas nous ne dépasserons pas les remparts.

Josh hocha la tête et serra la main de Chris dans une poigne annonçant le scellement de leur pacte. Mais Piers passa entre eux pour les séparés et croisa les bras d'un air mécontent.

- Je n'irais nul par Josh et tu as besoin de moi tu es blesser !

L'agent d'Umbrella soupira.

- Piers… nous en avons déjà parlé, il n'est plus question de ce que tu veux mais de ce que tu dois faire.

L'adolescent ragea et shoota dans un gros braille qu'il renversa.

- Fait chier p'tain.

- Piers ! Appela Josh mais le gamin avait ramassé son arme et s'apprêtais à partir.

L'homme à la peau foncée voulu le rattraper mais sa blessure le lança lorsqu'il amorça un mouvement et il retomba un genou à terre.

- Josh doucement, commença Sheva. Reste calme.

- Pourquoi tu « Dois » faire sortir ce garçon ? Demanda Chris plus préoccupé par sa future mission que par l'état de son commanditaire.

Josh hésita avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- Il y a un groupe appartenant à Umbrella qui vous attendra à l'extérieur de la ville près des remparts…

- Umbrella ? S'exclama Chris, je croyais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec eux !

- J'ai menti, avoua Josh. Ecoutez votre job c'est juste de traverser ces foutue murs et de vous vous assuriez que ce gosse est toujours en vie au moment où l'échange se fera.

- Quel échange ? S'enquit Sheva.

- Les armes, ce sont eux qui les ont, pas moi, ou je peux vous assurez que je me serais occuper moi-même de cette mission.

Chris sentait que tout cela allait mal finir. Toute cette histoire était bien trop louche. Mais si il n'y avait que cette chance pour gagner ces foutues armes alors il attraperait ce gamin de force et lui ferais franchir les murs.

- On accepte mais je te préviens, après ça tu m'en devrais une.

Chris s'en alla, rejoignant Piers qui se retourna en l'entendant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Chris l'attrapa par la taille pour le balancer sur son épaule.

- Sheva on y va !

- hey ! Cria Piers, lâche moi putain. Espèce de vieux merdeux, j'te jure si tu ne me lâche pas je…

- Tu quoi morveux ? Coupa Chris. Ferme là maintenant.

La jeune femme aida son ami à se relever qui lui fit signe de partir. Elle hésita et rejoignit son partenaire. Cette mission allait vraiment être plus compliquée que les autres.

.

.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur planque. Il avait bien fallut une heure pour calmer Piers et le résigné à coopérer. Il était désormais à la traine et fulminait intérieurement. Sheva s'en rendit compte et ne supportant plus cette ambiance, elle décida d'intervenir.

- Psst, Chris, murmura-t-elle en le rejoignant. Tu devrais lui dire quelque chose…

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire et je ne suis pas payer pour ça.

Sheva avait beau adorer son partenaire, elle ne supportait pas son caractère lorsqu'il réagissait ainsi. Ce garçon venait de tout perdre et il le traitait comme un paquet à livrer. Pas étonnant que Piers le fusillait du regard depuis qu'ils étaient partie.

- Chris, insista Sheva. Il a seize ans, ce n'est pas un enfant, mais un jeune homme.

- C'est la même chose pour moi.

Sheva l'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Chris ! Cela suffit tu vas immédiatement t'excuser auprès de ce gamin avant que vous ne nous fassiez tuez tous les trois.

Elle le poussa vers l'arrière et Chris faillit foncer dans le garçon qui levait les yeux vers lui, légèrement apeuré.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

Chris se retrouva comme un idiot devant ce gamin, ne sachant quoi lui dire.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

Chris en profita pour l'observer. Il avait l'air plus jeune que son âge, ses cheveux châtain claire couper court lui donnait un air enfantin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce gamin était aussi important, mais il était encore bien jeune pour qu'il soit d'une importance quelconque. Peut-être ses parents étaient-ils dehors et avait payé une fortune pour le retrouver. Il soupira et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Sheva s'exclama.

- Des soldats !

Chris attrapa le gamin par le bras et le fit se mettre à couvert. Il chercha Sheva dans le noir et la vit un peu plus loin. Elle lui indiquait un caniveau un peu plus bas dans lequel ils pourraient s'infiltrer afin de quitter la ville. Chris attira le gamin contre lui et lui indiqua leur porte de sortie.

Piers hocha la tête et attendit le signal pour y foncer, Chris sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent devant le conduit et s'y engouffrèrent, restant un moment à l'abri, cacher des soldats.

- Sheva ? Murmura son partenaire.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Piers était particulièrement nerveux et faillit crier en voyant une ombre passer devant l'entrée de leur conduit. Chris fut plus rapide et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescent pour le faire taire.

Effrayer, Piers vit l'ombre s'approcher et une voix familière murmura.

- Chris ? Tu es là ?

L'ancien soldat relâcha le bras du garçon et soupira de soulagement.

- Oui on est là.

La jeune femme en fut soulager elle aussi et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Il y a des soldats partout, j'ai eu du mal à passer, s'il y en a autant à la sortie de ce tunnel on est dans la merde.

- On ne peut pas rebrousser chemin de toute façon, alors continuons.

Il regarda Piers qui semblait de plus en plus paniquer. Ce pauvre gamin n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Dehors des murs, les horreurs étaient bien plus effroyables que ces soldats. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos afin de le ramener à la réalité et de lui indiquer qu'il devait continuer.

Piers sursauta mais s'exécuta. Il fut le premier à avancer dans ce conduit interminable. L'odeur ici était horrible et les murs semblaient se rapprocher de lui à vus d'œil. Piers avait horreur de rester enfermer dans des endroits confiner et sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait fait par de cette faiblesse-là à ces deux guides. Ce vieil homme le prenait déjà pour un gosse, il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de rajouter de quoi le décrédibilisé encore plus. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit la lumière au bout du tunnel, annonçant la sortie et la fin de son calvaire il ne put s'empêcher de se précipité vers la sortie.

- Gamin! Appela Chris.

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écouta pas et sortie à l'air libre.

- C'n'est pas vrais, grogna l'ancien soldat.

- Chris, renchérie Sheva. Tu veux bien le lâcher cinq minutes ?

Il s'arrêta et regarda sa partenaire.

- Ce n'est pas un gamin et il a un prénom. Piers et que tu le veuille ou non, on doit l'escorter jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Il est seul ici et coincer avec nous, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de gentillesse à son égard. Plus tu chercheras à le contrôler, plus il voudra te défier. Alors cool ! Ok ?

Le soldat haussa les épaules et acquiesça en se frottant la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais été alaise avec les gamins. J'essayerais d'être un peu plus cool. Promis.

Sheva acquiesça afin d'approuver et lui donna une tape dans le dos pour le faire avancer.

- Aller avance ou il va s'inquiéter qu'on ne remonte pas !

Chris s'exécuta et arriva près de la sortie lorsqu'une ombre se jeta sur lui pour le mettre à terre, une arme sur la tempe. Sheva suivit et il vit le gamin lui aussi menacer d'une arme. Quatre soldats se tenaient devant eux, dans leurs uniformes.

- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas seul gamin, répliqua l'un d'eux.

Il s'approcha de Piers et lui donna un coup de crosse dans le ventre. Piers en eu le souffle couper et cracha de la bille.

- Hey ! Cria Chris en essayant de se dégager. Frapper encore ce gamin et je…

Un coup de crosse le fit taire. Le coup avait été tel qu'une plaie sur son visage s'était formé et qu'il saignait.

- Chris… murmura le garçon.

Un autre soldat sortie une machine étrange de son attirail et s'approcha de Sheva. Il fit signe a son compagnon qui l'avait maitrisé et relever son col et il planta les quatre aiguilles de la machines dans sa peau. La machine afficha un négatif vert et le soldat passa à Chris.

- Ecouter on veut juste quitter le mur et retrouver les parents de ce gamin, on ne cherche pas d'ennuie ni à vous nuire.

- La ferme la garce.

Il posa la machine sur la nuque de Chris et s'assura également qu'il n'était pas infecté. La machine afficha à nouveau négatif. Il s'approcha du gamin et recommença l'opération. Mais tandis que la machine analysait son sang, Piers mordit le bras du soldat de toutes ses forces, transperçant sa combinaison et en venant au sang.

Chris en profita que son assaillant attrapait son arme pour viser le gamin et se jeta sur lui pour venir lui craquer la nuque. Sheva lui fit une prise aux jambes et le mis à terre. Elle enfonça son couteau dans sa nuque et le lança sur le troisième qui s'était retourné vers elle. Chris se jeta sur celui que Piers avait mordu et qui avait frappé le garçon au visage avec violence. Il se débâtie un moment avant que Chris ne retourne l'arme du soldat contre lui et n'appuie sur la détente. Son corps tomba au sol et l'ancien soldat se redressa pour venir s'approcher de Piers, toujours au sol. Il avait le visage meurtri, ce qui fit monter une puissante colère en Chris. Comment pouvait-on frapper un gamin ?

- Hey gamin… tu vas bien ?

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et analysa sa blessure. Il avait la lèvre fendue et saignait de la bouche. Il cracha du sang lorsqu'un bruit d'arme que l'on engage ne retentisse derrière eux. Chris soupira et se retourna près à se battre à nouveau lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était autre que Sheva qui menaçait Piers de son arme.

- Sheva ? murmura l'ancien soldat. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle au garçon.

- Sheva qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'exclama Chris.

Elle tenait dans son autre main la machine du soldat et la montra à son partenaire qui pouvait voire s'afficher en rouge un « positif ».

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il se retourna vers le garçon dont la blessure à la lèvre s'était atténuer. Il se tourna vers eux les bras levés.

- Attendez… je peux vous expliquer.

- Tu es infecter qu'y a-t-il à expliquer ? S'emporta l'ancien soldat.

Il remonta la manche de son bras droit et leur montra le début d'une infection. Des cloques étaient apparus sur son avant-bras et se rependait de son poignet jusqu'à son coude.

- Sale enfoiré, menaça Chris, Josh c'est bien foutue de notre gueule.

- Combien ? Demanda Sheva. Depuis combien de temps es-tu infecter ?

- ça fait un mois, répondit-il.

- C'est impossible, contra la jeune femme. Tu devrais être complètement transformé depuis. Il ne faut pas plus d'une heure pour complètement être infecter… Je répète ma question, quand as-tu été vraiment mordu ?

- Je vous l'ai dit ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il montra sa joue sur laquelle le soldat l'avait frappé et qui ne montrait à présent plus aucune marque n'y figurait.

- J'ai été mordu il y a plus d'un mois par un infecter qui s'était infiltrer entre les murs. Je l'es cacher à tout le monde en espérant qu'ils ne me tueraient pas, mais le temps passait et au bout d'une semaine je n'avais toujours rien. Mon ami, Tomas, qui s'est fait mordre en même temps que moi c'est transformer en moins d'une heure et moi je n'avais rien toujours après une semaine, puis deux. Je l'es finalement montrer à Josh et il m'a mis en contact avec des scientifique d'Umbrella pour essayer de mettre au point un antidote !

Sheva baissa son arme.

- Sauver ce monde ? Seigneur… C'est pour ça qu'on doit t'amener à Umbrella ?

Des lumières aux loin attira leur attention et Chris attrapa le gamin par le bras.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas rester ici !

.

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai longuement hésité avant de le poster n'était jamais contente de ce que ça donnait et a force de le réécrire je me suis lancer !

Si ça plait à au moins quelqu'un je continuerais mais je dois avouez que je suis septique ! ^^'

Sur ceux, bonne soirée !


	2. Chapter 2

Marchant depuis la tomber de la nuit jusqu'au lever du soleil, ils arrivèrent rapidement en ville sans croiser le moindre problème. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait parlé, et les deux adultes ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil sur Piers pour s'assurer qu'il ne se transformerait pas. Chris s'approcha finalement de Sheva et lui murmura.

- Tu y crois toi à toute cette histoire ?

- Tu l'as bien vu comme moi non ? Contra-t-elle. Il est infecter et depuis qu'on le sait, il s'est écouler plus de six heures et il ne montre toujours aucun signe de transformation.

Chris jeta un autre coup d'œil à Piers qui s'arrêta, s'asseyant sur un bout de mure.

- Je suis épuisez, laisse-moi au moins boire et manger un morceau.

Sheva s'arrêta et retira son sac à dos de ses épaules. Elle lui balança une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une barre hyper protéinée.

- Tu as cinq minutes on doit être au point de rendez-vous à midi et il est déjà huit heure, expliqua-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

Chris ne cessait de l'observer ce qui devenait gênant pour le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas me transformer et me jeter sur vous, les rassura-t-il. Je suis juste fatigué.

- Tu n'es jamais sortie du mur ? S'enquit l'ancien soldat.

Piers secoua la tête et bue une longue gorger de la bouteille. Il avait la gorge sèche et bue tellement vite que de l'eau coula sur sa joue. Chris retira la bouteille avec rage et lui cria dessus, comme il savait si bien le faire depuis le début.

- Ne gaspille pas nos ressources !

Piers soupira et regarda l'homme en face de lui.

- ça vous arrive des fois ?

Chris ne comprit pas la question et haussa un sourcil.

- De vous sortir le balai que vous avez dans le cul !

Il se releva et le frappa de son épaule, continuant sa route tout en dégustant sa barre. Chris voulus répliquer mais le rire de Sheva l'en empêcha.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Lui demanda-t-il ébahit.

- Quoi ? Il a raison non ? Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas détendus et que tu as souris un peux ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me donner envie de sourire.

Et il mit fin à cette discussion en rattrapant le garçon. Sheva soupira et remis son sac sur le dos lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un claqueur. Elle sorti son arme et rattrapa ses les deux autres. Deux autres claqueurs étaient devant eux, et Chris avait attrapé le garçon pour le plaquer contre lui, une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de faire du bruit. Ces pourritures d'infecter était aveugles et se dirigeait au son. Il fallait être prudent s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

Sheva et Chris se firent un simple hochement de tête et longèrent la route. Piers toujours coller à Chris ne pouvait que se laisser entrainer par l'imposante carrure de l'ancien soldat. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque l'un des claqueurs tourna sa tête qui arborait un champignon énorme vers eux. Chris se figea et attrapa une pierre au sol. Il l'envoya à l'opposé, attirant tous les infectés là-bas. Ils en profitèrent pour passer leur chemin mais la route principale était bloquée par d'innombrable autre zombie on tout genre. Sheva frappa le bras de Chris et lui indiqua la fenêtre d'un bâtiment en morceau. L'immeuble en ruine semblait leur offrir un passage à l'abris. Ils s'y engouffrèrent. Chris fit la courte échelle à la jeune femme puis au garçon avant qu'il ne s'élance et attrape le bord de la fenêtre. Sheva et Piers le tirèrent afin de l'aider à monter et tous trois purent pousser un long soupir de soulagement.

- Whoua… ce… j'ai jamais vus autant de claqueur en une seule fois ! C'est dingue !

- Tait-toi gamin, à moins que tu ne veilles leur indiqué ou on s'est planqué !

Piers bougonna et se redressa partant explorer la pièce où ils étaient. Sheva soupira et sans perdre le temps ni sa salive elle rejoignit le jeune homme.

- Ne t'éloigne pas de trop, lui recommanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je pourrais me faire mordre ?

- Il ne vaut mien pas pousser ta chance trop loin, si tu veux mon avis.

Piers haussa les épaules et contourna un bureau. Il y trouva un magnifique magnum qu'il prit en main.

- Whoua… classe !

Il regarda ses munitions et vit qu'il était chargé de huit cartouches. Chris le lui prit des mains et le plaça à sa ceinture.

- Hey, il est à moi je l'es trouver !

- Oui mais je refuse que tu portes une arme !

Piers croisa ses bras sur son torse et jura.

- Va te faire foutre, je ne resterais pas les bras croiser à attendre qu'un claqueur ou un infecter ne me bouffe entièrement !

- La ferme gamin, je dis que tu n'auras pas d'arme un point c'est tout. On ne peut se permettre de gaspiller des munitions…

- Mais je sais tirer !

- Avec un sniper, bien tranquillement planqué mais ça, indiqua-t-il en montrant l'arme, ce n'est pas un jouet ni même un sniper. C'est un revolver, le recul est extrêmement puissant et te déboiterait l'épaule si tu ne sais pas le manipuler. Et il faut être proche pour tirer. Très proche au point au tu peux sentir l'odeur de l'infecter et avoir le temps de t'imaginer qu'il ne se jette sur toi pour te bouffer.

Le garçon avait reculé d'un mouvement et sans rien dire il avait détourné son attention pour regarder dans les autres bureaux. Sheva s'approcha de lui et lui tendis son couteau.

- Tien, prend ça. Pour tuer un infecter tu devras être bien plus proche que si tu avais une arme à feu en main, mais au moins avec ça, il n'y a pas de risque de perte de munition.

Il attrapa l'arme et la fit glisser à sa ceinture. Il la remercia d'un geste de la tête et la suivit lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte pour passer dans la pièce suivante. Un long couloir débouchait devant eux et Sheva passa en première. Chris la suivit et Piers se retrouva protéger au milieu, la main serrer sur le manche du couteau.

Ils traversèrent le long couloir avant d'arriver sur un trou dans le sol qui descendait de plusieurs étages.

- Des infectés, indiqua Sheva en lui montrant les trois hommes complètements immobiles.

Chris hocha la tête. Il tira son propre couteau et descendit.

- Rester là, je m'en occupe.

Il s'approcha furtivement du premier et lui trancha la gorge par derrière, l'empêchant ainsi de crier ou d'alerter les deux autres. Il attrapa le corps du zombie afin de le déposer au sol le plus silencieusement possible et s'approcha du deuxième. Celui-ci le vit et poussa un cri qui attira le deuxième. Chris fit changer sa prise sur son couteau la lame vers le bas et l'enfonça a deux reprise dans la jugulaire dans le premier et en frappant la joue du deuxième. Il lui asséna ensuite un puissant coup de poing qui projeta l'infecter contre un mur, permettant à l'ancien soldat d'enfoncer son arme dans son crâne.

Essuyant la lame sur le vêtement de l'infecter il la rangea à sa ceinture dans son étui et retourna vers le trou où il fut accueilli par l'arme de Sheva pointer sur lui.

- Hey doucement… c'est moi.

La jeune femme rangea son arme et soupira. Elle attrapa la main que lui tendis Chris et descendit le rejoindre. Dans ça lancé il tendit également la main à l'enfant qui l'ignora et qui descendit par ses propres moyens. Chris devait bien lui accorder que s'il était insupportable, il savait plus ou moins se débrouiller et qu'il n'était pas le boulet qu'il s'était imaginé.

- Bien, on continue, j'ai vus un autre passage plus loin, ou on peut descendre.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ce que des débris bloquent leur avancer. Chris attrapa un bout de bois et fit effet de balancier afin de crée un passage. Sheva s'y engouffra ainsi que Piers, mais lorsque Chris relâcha tous les débris s'écroulèrent et bloquèrent définitivement le chemin. Il ne pouvait que passer la tête et les voire.

- Et Merde ! Jura Chris. Sheva ? Gamin ? Vous n'êtes pas blesser ?

- Non ça va, répliqua la jeune femme en toussant. Piers n'as rien non plus et toi ?

- Moi je vais bien… ne bouger pas je vais faire le tour et vous…

Le bruit si distinct des infectés arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et Piers cria.

- Des Claqueurs !

Chris vit le gamin sortir son couteau et reculer jusqu'à Sheva qui sorti son arme et tira sur l'un des claqueurs. Chris jura et sorti son nouveau revolver. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir sans perdre de temps ni même celui de faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait. Il entendait toujours les coups de feu tiré par Sheva et pouvait se guider au bruit pour essayer de les rejoindre. Il croisa le chemin d'un claqueur et lui tira dans la tête. Le coup de feu partie et lui explosa la tête sans rien laisser derrière elle. Chris continua son chemin en courant et ouvra une porte derrière laquelle il avait entendus un coup de feu il y avait plus de deux minutes. Pourquoi il n'en avait pas entendus depuis lors, ne le freina pas et il enfonça la porte, l'arme au point. Sheva était en prise avec l'un d'entre eux et tentait d'attraper une barre de fer au sol. Chris ne lui en laissa pas le temps et tira sur le Claqueur, lui réservant le même sort que le précédent. Il la rejoignit et murmura.

- Sheva ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, encore sous le choc lorsqu'il entendit dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Hey ! Un peu d'aide !

Chris accourut près du garçon en difficulté et tira dans la tête du claqueur que Piers fuyait. Il sa retrouva bloqué contre le mur et cria lorsque le coup de feu tua le zombie. Le gamin se retourna et vit Chris qui s'approchait de lui. Il porta sa main à son épaule et se pencha sur lui.

- ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Piers hocha la tête négativement en portant ses bras à ses épaules afin de calmer ses tremblements. Sheva les rejoignit en refermant la porte.

- On ne devrait pas trainé ici.

Chris hocha la tête et prit le bras du garçon pour l'entrainer avec lui. Tous trois arrivèrent de l'autre côté du bâtiment et virent tout un pan de mur en ruine.

- C'est par là, indiqua la jeune femme. Le point de rendez-vous est juste dans cette cathédrale là-bas. On peut y arriver dans moins d'une heure.

Elle descendit la première et sauta sur le rebord, quittant ce bâtiment sombre et glauque. Chris la suivit pour venir la rejoindre tandis qu'elle analysait le meilleur chemin à prendre. Elle se retourna vers lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il suivit son regard et vit le garçon toujours percher dans le bâtiment. Il tremblait toujours et semblait effrayer de devoir sauter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'étonna l'ancien soldat.

Sheva hausa les épaules et le poussa légèrement en avant.

- Je ne sais pas, vas voire…

Contraint mais malgré tout inquiet il rejoignit Piers et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je croyais que tu pouvais te débrouiller tout seul ?

Piers renifla. Il avait les yeux brillants et s'accroupie en serrant ses genoux contre lui.

- Je… je vais bien, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il se mit à sangloter et Chris le trouva encore plus jeune qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance facile dans ce monde-là et pourtant il faisait preuve d'une force incroyable. Chris attrapa l'adolescent sous les bras et le fit descendre pour le rejoindre. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et murmura.

- C'est normale que tu aies peur. C'est cette peur qui fait que tu seras toujours prudent face à un claqueur ou à un infecter.

Piers s'essuya le visage et hocha la tête. Sheva s'approcha d'eux avec un doux sourire.

- J'ai trouvé un chemin sur, bien dégager nous ne risquons pas d'avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Piers hocha la tête et partie en premier suivit de Chris et de la jeune femme qui regardait derrière elle, le visage sombre.

Ils marchèrent plus d'une demie heure lorsque Piers s'arrêta. L'eau du lac avait inondé la place devant l'église et les voitures flottaient par dizaine.

- Et bien, commenta Chris. On n'est plus très loin, c'est droit devant.

Il s'engouffra dans l'eau qui lui montèrent jusqu'à la taille. Il monta en hauteur ses armes pour ne pas les mouiller et fut suivit par Sheva.

- J'espère que c'n'est pas profond, gémit Piers en les rejoignant à contre cœur.

- Nous avons pied, le rassura la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur gamin ? S'enquit Chris.

L'adolescent grogna.

- Je ne sais pas nager, avoua-t-il à contre cœur.

Chris se mit à rire, d'un rire mauvais.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'on vous enseigne maintenant dans leurs écoles improvisé.

- A tirer avec une arme, répondit Piers. A se défendre au corps à corps, à procurer les premiers soins, à tuer rapidement… ce genre de chose.

- Mouais, renchérie l'ancien soldat. Ils vous entrainent à devenir de vrais petit chien de garde ma parole.

- J'étais le meilleur tireur de ma section, affirma-t-il en redressant les épaules, fière comme un coq.

- Nous y voilà ! S'exclama Chris en quittant l'eau pour gravir les premières marches de l'église. Il serra sa chemise et sa veste afin de l'essorer et regarda sa partenaire qui fit de même.

- On est à l'heure ?

- Oui, mais dépêchons nous, ils sont peut-être déjà là !

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur sans même attendre que Piers ne sorte de l'eau. Mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa pantelante, sur le pas de la cathédrale.

- Non…

Elle entra entièrement, suivit de Chris et Piers alerté par sa panique. Plusieurs cadavres jonchaient le sol, tous arboraient le symbole d'Umbrella.

- Non… non, non, répéta-t-elle en fouillant les corps.

- Sheva, murmura Chris. C'est fini ma belle… ils sont mort.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, les larmes dévalant ses joues. C'était ma dernière chance….

Chris secoua la tête, ne comprenant rien à son charabia.

- De quoi est-ce que…

- Ho non, murmura Piers qui avait peur de comprendre. Sheva tu…

Elle souleva son débardeur, dévoilant son ventre et son abdomen parsemer de cloque et veine bleuté. Le visage de son compagnon se désintégra et il secoua la tête avec véhémence, niant la réalité d'un bloque.

- Non… tu…

- Le claqueur de tout à l'heure, lui avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Je croyais que… qu'en arrivant ici on pourrait… qu'ils auraient un remède ou que…

Chris porta sa main à ses cheveux.

- Non… Non…. Ça ne peut pas être vrais…

- Chris ! Cria presque la jeune femme. Tu dois poursuivre cette mission et l'amener à Umbrella, ils ont forcément une autre base.

Elle se tourna vers Piers qui secoua la tête.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils venaient d'une autre zone de quarantaine.

Sheva se précipita sur un autre corps et le fouilla mais aucun d'eux ne portait une quelconque indication qui aurait pu les aider. Et ce fut à cet instant que des bruits se firent retentit à l'extérieur.

- Merde ! Cria Sheva en regardant par la fenêtre. Les soldats… ils nous ont retrouvés.

Elle se précipita vers Chris et lui indiqua le fond de la cathédrale.

- Va… Amène-le avec toi et retrouve Umbrella… Sauve le monde Chris.

- Non… Sheva…

La jeune femme serra son partenaire dans ses bras et lui murmura.

- Tu as l'étoffe d'un héros Chris… tu sauveras le monde. J'en ai été persuadé à l'instant même où tu ma sauver ce jour-là ou on s'est rencontrer. Alors vas… Accomplie ton devoir, je veillerais sur toi.

Il la serra lui aussi et murmura.

- Tu seras toujours ma partenaire.

- Ils sont là ! Cria Piers en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

Sheva poussa Chris pour le faire partir et lui tendis toutes ses armes, ne gardant que son revolver et deux balles.

- Je vais le retenir… vous filez !

Chris hésita, croisant le regard de la jeune femme. Il avait déjà perdus Jill et voilà que l'histoire se répétait.

- Je suis désoler Sheva, murmura Piers… je ne voulais pas…

- Allez-y ! Leur ordonna-t-elle plus fortement.

Chris attrapa le bras le Piers et l'entraina avec lui à l'étage. Le bruit des soldats qui entrèrent résonnèrent à leurs oreilles et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux étages supérieurs, ils virent ces hommes abattre la jeune femme froidement.

Ne voulant s'attarder sur sa peine ou ses sentiments bafoués, Chris continua son chemin en trainant le gamin derrière lui. Il avait envie de pleurer et de fracasser la tête de ces soldats. Mais elle lui avait formulé sa demande avec tellement d'espoir qu'il l'avait pris comme une dernière volonté.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au cloché et purent voire la ville de haut. Tout était en ruine. Piers n'avait jamais quitté la zone de quarantaine et ne s'était jamais confronter au monde extérieur. Il était tellement plus effrayant que ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer. Le monde ici était bien différent des zones de quarantaine. Des gens mourraient, comme Sheva était morte. Mais le plus dure était de savoir qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour le protéger. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer. Il avait encore perdus un proche et se retrouvait désormais avec cet homme froid et distant qui le traitait comme un enfant et qui n'en avait rien à faire de cette mission. Il se demandait si ça avait vraiment autant d'importance que cela de continuer plus loin.

- Hey !

Ramener à la réalité par le cri de son dernier protecteur il le vit placer une planche de bois sur le sol du cloquer afin de le relier au toit d'en face.

- Allez dépêche-toi !

Il lui tendit la main et Piers la pris sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils traversèrent sans encombre et rentrèrent dans l'immeuble par une fenêtre déjà briser. Chris resta sur ses gardes et explora la pièce pour s'assurer qu'elle était sécurisée.

Cela lui rappelait ses missions d'autrefois ou il devait protéger des otages ou des témoins. Sa vie d'avant, il n'y avait plus jamais pensé depuis le jour ou Jill était morte. Il l'avait laissez derrière lui.

- Chris ? Appela l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Pas maintenant.

Piers soupira et se tue jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assurèrent que la maison était sécurisé. Ils la quittèrent en longeant les murs et rentrèrent dans une bouche de métro afin de pouvoir se déplacer sans se faire repérer par les soldats toujours présents dans la cathédrale.

Des miasmes de parasite sévissaient dans les airs et l'ancien soldat sorti immédiatement son masque à gaz. Il put respirer convenablement lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'adolescent qui le regardait étrangement.

- Comment tu peux respirer ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

Piers haussa les épaules.

- Je te l'es dit… ça ne me fait rien.

Chris n'en revenait pas. Il avait déjà fait affaire à ces miasmes et il avait vus bon nombre d'homme ou de femme s'écrouler et se transformer à la simple inhalation de ce spore. Ce gamin se tenait pourtant bien là, face à lui, respirant cet air saturé de ce virus et n'en ressentait aucun effet. Il devait bien l'avouer, ce garçon pouvait peut-être bien sauver le monde.

Cela faisait bien dix ans qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de sauver le monde. Jill le lui avait pourtant demandé. Mais le chagrin qui l'avait assaillit après sa disparition l'avait empêché de jouer au héro et il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était laisser vivre dans ce monde, comme tout le monde. Peu de temps après il avait été embarqué dans la milice aux cotées d'autres soldats. Il avait été nommé à la tête d'un petit commando et avaient perdu toute son équipe lors de la prise de la ville pour en crée une zone seine. Il avait été traité comme un héros. Un Héros qui avait vus mourir toute son équipe. Bien des années plus tard, il avait rencontré Sheva lors d'une de ses missions de contrebande d'arme et avait très vite fait équipe avec la jeune femme. Il l'avait aimé, sincèrement. Peut-être pas comme il avait aimée Jill, mais il avait vus en elle, la partenaire, l'amie et la confidente idéale en ce monde. Elle avait elle aussi perdus la vie, en lui demandant de sauver le monde. Qu'avaient-ils tous donc à la fin à le considérer comme un héros ?

Il regarda à nouveau Piers qui marchait derrière lui en reniflant ou en regardant autour d'eux. La pénombre avaient envahie les lieux, et Chris avait dû allumer une petite lampe torche qu'il avait accroché à la poche de sa veste pour pouvoir voire ou ils mettaient les pieds. Ils traversèrent une longue allée sombre ou des bruits étranges firent se rapprocher Piers de son protecteur. Le collant le plus qu'il pouvait sans jamais le toucher. Il était terrifier, il était inutile de le cacher et même s'il était immunisé au virus, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être horrifier à l'idée d'être dévorer par un claqueur ou un infecter.

Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le dos de Chris et lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un claqueur il se tendit et vint percuter le dos de son protecteur qui s'était arrêter net. Piers avait attrapé instinctivement la veste de Chris et se serrait contre lui à l'affut du moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait par ou se cachait le claqueur.

Le plus silencieusement qu'il put, Chris se déplaça sur le sol et continua d'avancer, l'arme sortie et prête à dégainer. Il avait bien sentie le garçon l'attraper mais n'en avait rien dit. De toute façon, tant qu'il le sentait, il savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Il avança toujours, jusqu'à tomber sur d'autre escalier qui devait mener au raye du métro. Des corps jonchaient le sol et Chris remercia le ciel de porter ce masque et de ne pas avoir à sentir l'odeur répugnante de putréfaction qui devait planer dans ces lieux.

Piers se mis soudainement à tousser et se cacha le nez avec le foulard qu'il portait autour du cou.

- Ah… quel puanteur.

Chris sortie un chiffon de sa poche et le tendis au jeune homme avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il le lui noua autour du visage, geste attentionné qui laissa Piers sans voix.

Chris se retourna, jugeant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter et continua. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les railles. Le toit s'était effondré, laissant une faible lueur éclairer les lieux. Toutes les lignes du métro étaient submerger et les véhicules s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, bloquant le passage qu'ils voulaient emprunter. Chris rangea son arme dans son étui et descendit dans l'eau à l'allure peut recommander. Il avait gardé son masque à gaz mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un haut le cœur lorsqu'il dut s'immerger totalement dans ces eaux douteuses. Cette texture de vase se collaient à sa peau et il en garderait probablement l'odeur un sacré bout de temps.

- ou est-ce que tu vas ? S'enquit le garçon inquiet.

- Je vais voir s'il y a un chemin là-dessous, lui expliqua-t-il. Toi reste là et ne bouge pas.

Piers regarda autour de lui, peux rassurer et convaincus.

- Tu… tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul ici !

Mais déjà Chris plongea sous l'eau, étouffant ainsi les cris de l'adolescent. Il rejoignit les métros ensevelis et s'infiltra par l'un d'entre eux. Des cadavres s'accumulèrent partout autour de lui mais il essaya de ne pas y faire attention, continuant son chemin jusqu'à le traverser entièrement et ressortir de l'autre côté. Il remonta à la surface avec empressement et reprit sa respiration, toujours à travers son masque. Il regarda autour de lui, jugeant les lieux à l'aide de sa lampe de poche et trouva l'autre partie du quai en état. La voix par ici était dégager et il pouvait voire un escalier remontant très certainement à l'extérieur.

- Super, murmura-t-il. Hey gamin, j'ai trouvé la sortie…

Mais il n'eux aucune réponse. Il devait encore bouder parce qu'il l'avait laissé seul. Il nagea jusqu'au métro agacer du comportement de son protéger lorsqu'il entendit le bruit si familier d'un claqueur et le cri strident du jeune homme.

- Piers ! Cria-t-il.

Il replongea et traversa par le même passage ne prenant pas plus de dix secondes pour en faire la traverser. Il remonta très vite à la surface et vit le garçon avec le couteau de Sheva en main, face à deux claqueurs.

- Piers ! Répéta l'ancien soldat en attrapant son arme, mais il était mouiller et ne tira aucune balle. Il jura et nagea jusqu'au bord en criant pour attirer les claqueurs à lui. L'un d'eux s'exécuta comme il le voulut mais l'autre resta sur sa première proie qui lui donna un coup de couteau dans la tête. Le zombie en fut étourdit mais pas suffisamment pour le tuer ou lui faire oublier sa présence. Chris sortie son propre couteau et l'enfonça dans la nuque de son propre claqueur.

Ces saletés ne mourait pas aussi facilement que les infectés. Un seul point faible placer dans la nuque, juste au niveau du noyau de l'infection pouvait en venir à bout. Il retira son couteau et leva les yeux vers le garçon qui s'était retrouvé au sol, la main tendus vers le couteau qui avait glissé plus loin. Chris s'approcha et retira le claqueur de sur l'enfant, prêt à le dévorer et le tua de plusieurs coup de couteau dans la nuque.

Le garçon recula et attrapa la lame, la positionnant devant lui dans un geste purement défensif. Le regard paniqué il regarda le zombi tomber au sol. Chris s'accroupie devant lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Hey ? Piers est-ce que ça va ? Il ta mordus ?

L'enfant secoua la tête et instinctivement se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur. Il était tout tremblant et Chris regretta de l'avoir laisser seul. Il était vrai qu'il ne voulait pas le considérer comme une personne mais comme une marchandise pour que son travail soit plus facile et qu'il n'est pas à s'attacher à lui, mais cet enfant était un être humain. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait devoir le considérer comme tel, sans quoi cet enfant souffrirait encore.

Doucement il posa sa main sur son dos et le caressa maladroitement.

- Ne me laisse plus seul… chaque fois que je suis seul… ces choses viennes vers moi, gémit-il le visage enfouie dans sa veste.

Chris fut irrémédiablement émue par cet enfant si fort et si fragile à la fois. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'être seul et d'avoir peur de cette solitude. Lui-même l'avait été, bien trop longtemps.

- Aller lève-toi, j'ai trouvé un chemin de l'autre côté, lui intima-t-il le plus doucement qu'il put.

Il ne savait pas comment s'adresser à lui et lui ordonna de continuer pour masquer sa gêne. Le jeune homme se releva et lui souris timidement.

- Quoi ? S'énerva l'ancien soldat avec cette gêne dissimuler.

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

Chris ne pouvait le nier. Il est vrai qu'il avait été tellement inquiet qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention et avait franchi sa propre limite qu'il s'était instauré.

Gêner et ne sachant quoi lui répondre Chris retourna dans l'eau sous le sourire de Piers. Mais ce dernier disparu aussitôt lorsque Chris lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

- Heu… je ne sais pas nager tu as oublié ?

- Non je n'ai pas oublié mais tu vas t'accrocher à moi et je nous ferais traverser tous les deux.

Piers recula d'un pas, peux convaincue.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. On pourrait tout aussi bien rebrousser chemin et…

- Piers ! Vient là maintenant, on ne peut pas retourner là-bas ce serait trop dangereux et il n'y a pas d'autre chemin que celui-là.

Le garçon hésita un long moment avant de s'approcher. Chris avait descendu une marche et l'eau lui arrivait déjà jusqu'aux genoux.

- Tu dois faire quoi, un mètre soixante à tout casser ? S'enquit-il.

Piers hocha la tête.

- Alors tu n'auras pas pieds même si on reste au bord alors tu vas t'accrocher à moi.

Il retira son sac à dos et le lui tendis. Il se retourna et écarta les bras, prêt à le prendre sur son dos. Piers enfila le sac à dos avant de venir enrouler ses bras autour de son cou ainsi que ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Très bien, approuva Chris en lui maintenant les jambes. Accroche-toi bien !

Et Chris entra entièrement dans l'eau. Piers poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il fut complètement immerger et lâcha un de ses bras pour venir le porter à sa bouche.

- Cette odeur….

- Cette eau est vaseuse, lui expliqua son porteur.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais en tout cas, ça chlinge !

Chris sourit derrière son masque à gaz et nagea jusqu'au métro.

- Très bien, on va devoir le traverser sous l'eau alors quand je te le dirais tu prendras une grande inspiration et tu la bloqueras. Je te conseil de ne pas boire la tasse ou tu risques d'en être malade.

Piers hocha la tête.

- Ok, répondit-il peux sûr de lui et le cœur battant la chamade. Chris pouvait le sentir dans son dos et il exerça une légère pression sur la jambe de l'adolescent, afin de l'apaiser.

- Aller maintenant !

Ils purent finalement traverser sans encombre et atteindre l'autre coté en un rien de temps. Piers avait resserré sa pression sur le dos de Chris mais il avait été incroyablement calme et courageux après tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Chris se hissa sur la terre ferme et tout en gardant Piers sur son dos il emprunta le chemin qu'il lui avait semblé dégager.

- Tu peux me reposer tu sais, murmura Piers en camouflant un bayement.

- Tu es épuisé, depuis que nous sommes partie nous n'avons fait aucune pause.

- ça va, je peux marcher ! Riposta le jeune homme en forçant Chris à le déposer au sol.

Il bougonna et marcha en tête de file. Chris avait du mal à le comprendre. Ce gamin n'avait pas plus de seize ans et il semblait si fier de lui qu'il n'admettait pas de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas être un poids pour lui ?

Sous ses interrogations intérieures il vit finalement la lumière au bout de l'escalier et il put enfin retirer son masque. Il respira l'air frais et ils furent tous deux accueillis par un magnifique coucher de soleil. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite place entourer d'arbre et purent voire toute la ville en contrebas.

- Whoua… on est allez si loin, murmura Piers en voyant tout au loin la pointe de la tour de garde de leur zone de quarantaine ou il avait grandi.

- Dit moi au faite. Tes parents ils sont ou ?

Piers haussa les épaules.

- Mort, probablement. Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai été élevé par Josh. Il ma trouver alors que je n'avais que six ans, le jour du drame en fait. Je n'ai aucun souvenir datant d'avant ce jour-là, alors je ne sais même pas qui ils étaient.

Chris n'en croyait rien. S'il avait l'antidote dans les veines cela devait bien lui venir de quelqu'un. Un de ses parents, un gène particulier. Son enfance devait forcement avoir un lien avec tout ce merdier.

- Alors comme ça, c'est Josh qui ta élever ? Sheva le connaissait bien. C'était comme un frère pour elle.

Piers hocha la tête distraitement.

- J'espère qu'il s'en est sortie.

- Je suis sûr que oui, allez viens, essayons de trouver une maison vide ou nous planquer avant la tombée de la nuit.

Piers acquiesça tandis que Chris récupérait son sac à dos afin de mettre encore plus de distance entre la zone de quarantaine d'où ils venaient et eux.

- On va ou exactement ?

- On va chercher ma sœur. Elle faisait partie d'Umbrella à une époque, elle sait peut-être ou se trouve leur zone de quarantaine. Mais pour ça on a besoin d'une voiture, alors on va voire un… ami.

- Tu as une sœur ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Oui, pourquoi ? ça t'étonne ?

Piers haussa les épaules.

- J'ai du mal à m'imaginer à quoi elle pourrait ressembler, commença Piers.

Chris avait depuis bien longtemps perdus de vue Claire. Après la mort de Jill et celle de son commando, Chris avait refusé de faire la moindre chose pour améliorer ce monde. La mort ne cessait de frapper ceux qui l'entourait et il ne voulait plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit pour les voir ensuite périr. Claire le lui avait reproché. Elle n'avait pas compris son manque de motivation à accomplir la dernière volonté de Jill. Des milliers de gens continuaient de souffrir chaque jour et lui ne faisait plus rien. Claire était une humaniste dans l'âme. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et oublier que quelqu'un quelque part était en train de souffrir et qu'elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

Elle avait alors rejoint Umbrella. Une organisation qui à ses débuts, faisait croire qu'elle se battait pour un monde meilleur et pour ramener la paix et l'harmonie dans ce monde. Elle avait alors quitté la ville, mais avait pu garder contact avec elle grâce à Josh qui lui avait indiqué il y avait quelque années déjà qu'elle avait quitté le groupe pour partir dans le Wyoming à Jackson city, une autre zone de quarantaine. Elle savait peut-être quelque chose ? En tout cas, elle était la dernière personne capable de l'aider en ce monde.

- Elle est gentille, douce et à le cœur sur la main. Elle est audacieuse et incroyablement intelligente, lui avoua l'ancien soldat. Elle l'a toujours été, plus que moi.

- On dirait tout le contraire de toi, commenta Piers, comment elle s'appelle ?

- Claire. Claire Redfield.

Piers se demandait vraiment à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler et qui elle pouvait bien être. De ce qu'en décrivait son frère, elle semblait être une femme géniale.

- Et ton ami ? C'est qui ?

- Un ami ? Ah oui lui. Il m'en doit une en fait et je pense qu'il peut nous procurer une voiture.

Il remarqua une maison au loin, plus ou moins éloigné des autres.

- Mais avant ça, on a besoin de sommeil et on ne le trouvera certainement pas de nuit.

Chris indiqua l'une des maisons et fit signe à Piers de rester près de lui. Il dégaina son revolver et ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci grinça sous l'effort et laissa apparaitre ses pièces saccagé. Chris fit un bref tour des lieux et sécurisa le rez de chaussé. Il monta à l'étage, indiquant au jeune homme de rester ici. Piers frappa ses mains sur ses jambes et décida et fouiller les lieux. Il mourait de faim et chercha dans la cuisine un aliment comestible. Une boite de conserve de poire en sirop et une barre de chocolat fut ses plus belles trouvailles. En refermant la porte du frigo hors service il vit les photos des propriétaires poser dessus et la décrocha.

Une famille, un homme en costume, une femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés et au rouge à lèvre rouge. Un enfant et un chien. Il repensa a sa propre famille et se demandait si lui aussi avait eu une famille comme celle-ci. Un père et une mère qui auraient donné sa vie pour le protéger. Il avait bien essayé durant des années mais rien, pas même le visage ou un nom ne lui revenait en mémoire.

- La maison est sécurisé, expliqua Chris en descendant les escaliers pour venir le rejoindre.

Il vit Piers sursauter et laisser tomber la photo.

- Tu… tu m'as fait peur, lui avoua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Piers haussa les épaules, laissant son compagnon ramassé la photo et l'observer. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer ses états d'âmes aussi il prit sa nourriture et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Je vais me trouver un lit.

- Piers attend !

Le garçon s'arrêta et après une seconde d'hésitation il se retourna vers Chris en lui montrant ses trouvailles.

- On partage ?

Chris l'observa et le suivit à l'étage. Ils trouvèrent une pièce dans laquelle un lit à peu près confortable et un canapé les y attendait.

- Je prends le lit ! S'exclama Piers en se laissant tomber dessus. Whoua… je suis tellement courbaturé de partout que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'enfoncer et ne plus jamais réussir à me lever.

- Tu devrais manger avant, lui conseilla son ami en jetant son sac sur le canapé et en se laissant tomber dessus.

- Et maintenant plus de bruit.

- Tu ne manges pas toi ?

- Chut, plus de bruit, murmura-t-il.

Piers eux un sourire au coin des lèvres. Etait-ce sa manière si bourrue et maladroite de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui laissait tout ? Piers croqua dans la barre au chocolat tout en ouvrant la boite de conserve. Il mourrait de faim et n'avait jamais eu plus à manger que ces vieilles rations qu'ils distribuaient dans la zone de quarantaine.

Le ventre moins vide, Piers s'allongea et à peine eu-t-il la tête posé sur l'oreille, qu'il s'endormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait entièrement nuit et seul la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux, remarquant la veste de Chris sur lui. Avait-il eu peur qu'il n'est froid ? Piers sourit à nouveau et porta la veste à ses épaules pour venir s'emmitoufler dedans. Il était idiot, bourru, maladroit et probablement sans respect pour lui, mais il avait un bon fond et Piers se surprenait à lui trouver un coté adorable. Il le vit endormit sur le canapé, le visage toujours dur.

Cela lui arrivait-il de se détendre ? Se demanda le jeune homme. Il se leva et s'approcha essayant de ne pas faire de bruit sur le parquet en bois du plancher. Il s'accroupie et l'observa un moment, le visage poser sur ses bras croiser.

Même s'il s'obstinait à le traiter comme un enfant et qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour l'homme qu'il était, Chris était gentil à sa manière. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, même s'il voulait le cacher. Il avait dû beaucoup souffrir, plus qu'il ne pourrait se l'imaginer. Il remarqua sa montre à son poignet et réalisa que le cadran était cassé et que l'aiguille s'était arrêter. Le plus délicatement possible il la lui retira.

Chris se réveilla au alentour de dix heures du matin. Il passa sa main sur son visage, aillant la sensation d'avoir dormis tout son saoule. Il regarda le lit mais Piers n'y était plus. Il se redressa bien vite, appelant le jeune homme à pleine voix.

- Piers ! Piers ou es-tu ?

Il dévala les escaliers pour arriver au salon et voire le garçon tranquillement assis sur une chaise. De dos il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de mijoter et l'appela encore.

- Tu pourrais me répondre tout de même, j'ai imaginé le pire… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Piers se retourna enfin en arborant une montre au cadran intacte dont l'aiguille se déplaçait à intervalle régulier.

- Tiens ! Je l'es réparer pour toi…

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ho c'était facile, quand Josh ma recueillit il me laissait toute la journée chez ce vieil homme qui adorait les montres. Il disait que connaitre l'heure exacte était son seul passe-temps dans ce monde et il ma apprit comment…

- Non ! Qu'as-tu fait idiot ! S'exclama Chris en récupérant sa montre violement.

Piers ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de sa colère.

- Elle était arrêtée je me suis juste dit que…

- De quel droit tu touches à ce qui ne t'appartient pas ?! Hurla l'ancien soldat.

Piers se leva, déçue de sa réaction.

- Je voulais juste te remercier en…

- Personne ne t'a rien demandé ! Menaça Chris de sa voix la plus rauque. Tu n'as rien à me remercier, parce que je ne fais pas ça pour toi ! Ton sort je m'en moque, tout ce que je veux c'est te larguer chez umbrella et retourner chez moi ! Tu n'es rien et ne sais rien alors ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à mes affaires ai-je été assez claire ?

Piers sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait eu tort. Il était comme tous les autres.

- Très claire.

Il partit en le bousculant de son épaule quittant la maison en claquant la porte. Chris passa sa main dans ses cheveux, voulant se les arracher. Comment avait-il pus toucher à sa montre ? Ce cadeau de Jill. Il regarda le cadran et observa l'aiguille tourner. Elle s'était arrêter le jour ou Jill avait perdu la vie. En frappant le sol avec rage, il l'avait cassé ce jour-là et la gardait pour ne jamais oublier ce moment-là. Ce gamin avait tout gâché !

Il frappa dans la table, la renversant dans un excès de colère et se calma juste après. Ce garçon avait juste cherché à l'aider ou à le remercier de la seul façon qu'il le pouvait. Et à présent il était là dehors seul. Livré à sa plus grande peur : la solitude.

- Et merde… fait chier !

Il remonta à l'étage chercher son sac et quitta la maison en courant. Mais une fois dehors, il ne vit aucune trace de Piers. Il se maudit intérieurement, et jura à haute voix.

- Ou est-ce que tu as bien pus aller ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui lorsqu'une explosion retentie un peu plus loin. Il se retourna précipitamment, priant pour que Piers ne soit pas là-bas. Il se mit à courir à toute allure et arriva à la ruelle d'où de la fumée s'en échappait encore. Piers était bien là, mais entier et en un seul morceau. Il avait cependant du sang sur le visage et était plaquer contre le mur. Chris fonça sur lui, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé.

- Piers regarde-moi ! Tu n'as rien ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête essuyant du sang (l'étalant plus qu'autre chose) sur son visage.

- Des… des infectés… ils ont surgit de nul par et … ils m'ont vus ils ont voulus foncer sur moi et… ils ont explosé…

Chris se retourna et analysa le piège.

- Je vois, soupira-t-il. Je crois que tu viens de tomber sur un piège de Bill.

Fin du chapitre 2

Un peux plus long j'ai essayé de poser l'ambiance, tout ça tout ça ^^

Bref j'espère que ça plaira.


End file.
